


Narry: My Alpha

by Mrs_Styles1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Styles1/pseuds/Mrs_Styles1
Summary: Niall is just an Omega boy whose mate is cold heartless Alpha who doesn't care about him, but that all changes when Niall gets himself in trouble and almost looses his life and only then does Harry realize what he had almost lost.





	Narry: My Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoy this story, I apologize for any grammer mistakes I make I hope you can forgive me!

NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW

"Quess who's birthday is tomorrow!" A small blond Omega boy said to his best friend Louis as he jumped from happiness and Louis just rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.

"It's yours Niall, it's yours." Louis said and Niall squealed. 

"Yes it's mine! And tomorrow is my eighteen birthday which means I will meet my mate!" Niall said happily. He has beem dreaming of this moment his whole life and he couldn't wait to meet his soulmate. The person that will love him and take care of him.

"Just be careful Niall you know how Alphas can get these days." Louis said and Niall nodded evdn though he didn't really know. He still believed that real love exists and that you will find a soulmate that will love you forever and will never hurt you. 

"Okay." Niall said as he turned around and turned off the lights before both boys fell asleep. 

_

"Niall, baby, wake up." Niall heard his mom soft voice say as he opened his eyes only to be met with small chocolate cupcake. 

"Mom, you didn't have to do this." Niall said as he took a cupcake from his mom's hands, smiling like a little kid. 

"It's your eighteen birthday Niall, I had to do something special for you." Niall's mom said and his smile only grew bigger because he knew his mom was struggling with paying his dad's debt and they didn't have a lot.

"Thank you, mom." Niall said as he hugged his mom, trying not to cry because he loved his mom so much and he was so happy he still had her with him.

"Good morning." Louis said as he walked trough the door holding a tray full of all sort of food on it and Niall gapsed, his mouth watering at the sight. 

"Is that all for me?" Niall asked and Louis nodded, putting it down on Niall's lap and his smile only grew bigger.

"All for you." Louis said and Niall smiled before he opened his arms and Louis hugged him, before his mom joined in as well and Niall couldn't be happier.

_

"Are you going to the ball tonight Niall." Louis asked him and Niall gave him a confused look because he had no idea about any ball.

"What ball?" Niall asked him and Louis chuckled.

"A ball for Harry Styles' sister, Emma. She just turned seventeen." Louis explained and Niall nodded.

"Don't you need an invitation or something like that?" Niall asked him as they stopped in front of Louis's locker.

"You do and I saw that you got yours in the mail today." Louis said and Niall blushed, but nodded his head anyway.

"I'll go then." Niall said and Louis smiled before they decided to meet at Niall's house and go together.

_

When Niall opened his car door that night he wasn't expecting such beautiful house, or more like mansion, in front of him. 

"Ready?" Louis asked as Niall followed him quickly, not having a chance to say anything before a voice interrupted him.

"Louis? Is that you?" Both boys turned around to see a tall buff boy with short brown hair and puppy dog eyes walking towards them and Niall heard a soft whimper coming from Louis. When the boy was in front of them Niall could smell that he was an Alpha.

"Liam? I didn't expect you to be here." Louis said, trying to hide his red cheeks and Niall began to wonder what was going between the two.

"Yea, Harry is my friend so I had to be at his sister birthday after he asked me so nicely." Liam said sarcastically and Louis giggle while Niall just smiled.

"Liam, this is Niall my best friend and Niall, this is Liam my childhood friend." Louis said and Liam shook Niall's hand while Niall said hi.

"How about we go inside?" Liam asked and Louis quickly nodded, turning around as they made their way inside and as soon as Niall stepped into the large room a sweet smell of vanilia and rich cologne hit him. He whimpered quietly and almost as soon as the sound left his mouth he bit his lip before he looked around the room because he wasn't stupid he knew what this meant. His mate was in the room. 

His eyes soon fell on tall curly hair lad with had glare in his forest green eyes and Niall gasped when he realized the guy was already looking at him and he was his mate. Niall couldn't take his eyes off of him when a tall blond girl came towards him and wrapped her long skinny arms around his neck before she kissed him on the lips and Niall's heart broke when his mate kissed back. He turned around before he walked towards Louis and Liam, who were chating away, and he sat down, tears in his eyes as the scene kept on replaying in his head. 

He didn't know how long he was sitting like that, all he knew is that a big cake was soon brought to the ball room and soon all Styles family went up on stage. Niall looked with broken eyes as his mate and the blond girl continued to act all lovely dovely towards each other. 

"Hey, what's wrong Niall?" Louis asked him as Liam left to go on stage and he finally noticed in what condition his friend was in. 

"It's nothing." Niall said as he tried not to cry when Harry finally decided to look at him again. 

"You didn't find your mate? I'm so sorry Niall, but maybe they aren't from this pack, there's plenty of time for it." Louis said and Niall shook his head, looking down because his emotions started to get the best of him. 

"Niall?" Louis asked when Niall didn't answered him and he gently took Niall's chin in his amd lifted up ths blond boy's head only to see tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Niall? What happened? Who hurt you?" Louis asked as he took in Niall's shaking and broken state.

"I found my mate Louis, but he doesn't want me." Niall finished, sobs wrecking his small body and Louis couldn't understand who could hurt someone like Niall.

"Did he react you?" Louis asked and Niall shook his head, the thought of not being good enough for his mate so much that he reacts him, broke Niall's heart.

"He didn't, but he doesn't want me." Niall started crying again and Louis was confused more than ever.

"How do you mean he doesn't want you? Did he told you that?" Louis asked him and Niall looked up only to see that the Styles were still on stage and Harry's eyes were still on him.

"He kissed a girl right in front of me." Niall said, his heart stopping when Harry began to get off the stage and walking towards him. The curly hair lad was in front of him in no time and he roughly pulled Niall up by his elbow before he left the ballroom with him. He threw Niall in dark room and turned on the lights quickly. Niall whimpered as Harry pushed him up against the wall, his eyes glaring in his and Niall couldn't stop crying.

"Do you ever stop crying?" Harry growled out and Niall was never more scared in his life than he was now. His mate, a person that was supposed to protect him and love him, looked like he was ready to kill him and Niall didn't even know why. 

"Answer me!" Harry barked and Niall whimpered, turning his head the other way.

"And you are my mate. I would be happier with Taylor than with you." Harry said, he wanted to move away, at least his human side was, but his wolf liked being so close to their mate so he stayed. Standing there, with Niall trapped in between him and the wall, crying and whimpering like he was afraid of him. 

Harry didn't know why he was behaving like that. He was a nice person, he had to be or either his pack would never accept him. But he was just so angry and he didn't know why and on who. 

"Just leave." Harry said and Niall gasped, finally looking at him before he nodded his head and quickly let the room with fresh tears falling down his face, leaving Harry all alone with guilt eating him alive. 

_

The next day Niall barely had any energy to go to school, but he didn't want to worry his mom too much so he just got ready and left with a small goodbye. On his way to school he couldn't stop thinking about what will happen to him. Omegas without an Alpha don't survive and if they do, they're usually slaved and sold to God knows who and Niall didn't want that to happen to him. All he wanted was a loving Alpha who won't hurt him or his kids and that will take care of them.

Before he knew it he was in front of school and as soon as he walked in students were staring at him with disgusted looks. He put his head down, feeling ashamed with all of their judging looks. He finally made it to his locker, but not before people threw mean words his was, the one's that made him confused were: slut, whore and home-breaker. 

"Niall? What happened last night? You just disappeared and now I come here to all these people calling you a slut and home-breaker, saying you ruined the Styles family." Louis said and Niall leaned against his locker, bitting his lip so he wouldn't cry. He didn't know why all of this was happening to him. 

"I don't know, Lou." Niall said, he began to feel really dizzy and he felt like any second he will fall down and embarrass himself even more. 

"You!" Both boys heard loud pitch growl and they turned around to see a short brown hair girl walking towards them, with her green eyes anrgy and with looks that could kill.

"What did you to do my brother yesterday? Was it nice fucking the future Alpha and messing up his relationship with his mate!?" She screamed in his face and Niall instantly realized who she was. She was Harry's younger sister, Emma. 

"I-I didn't-." Niall started, but she didn't let him finish the sentence before she slapped him and Niall whimpered at the impact, he was never a fan of fights. 

"You disgust me and I'll make sure that your sorry ass is out of this pack." She said before she turned around and left with her little gang who were all glaring at him and smirking. 

"Niall! Are you okay? Let me see." Louis said, but Niall didn't listen to him, he just continued staring at the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that he will soon be banished from the pack and he will die. 

_

When he came home from school he was greeted with two tall and buff Alpha males standing in front of his house with their eyes red and his mom was standing behind them. 

"Niall!" She ran up to him as soon as she saw him and Niall hugged her, the thought of this being their last hug entered his mind. 

"Mom, what's going on?" Niall asked. He was scared for his mom's life and his as well as he looked up at two Alphas.

"Niall James Horan? You must come with us." One of them said and Niall whimpered as he felt his mom's grip on his shirt tighten. 

"Why?" His mom asked them and he gasped when one of them stepped forward and roughly grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him towards a black van. They threw him in and before they closed the door he could see his mom on the floor crying as she begged them not to take her baby away. 

_

The ride wasn't that long and before Niall knew it the car door opened and he was pulled up on his feet. They dragged him inside big pack house that looked very familiar and that's when he realized this was the house where he met his mate yesterday.

They lead him trough maze of hallways before they opened a large set of doors and pushed him inside. He fell down on his hands and knees and when he lifted his head up he couldn't see anything from how dark it was. He was about to get up when someone turned on the lights and his eyes soon fell on tall curly hair lad sitting on a red sofa in front of him. 

None of them said anything as they continued to stare into eachother's eyes. Niall was the one who broke the eye contact when he relized just how angry Harry was. 

"Look at me." Harry grolwed and Niall whimpered, bending his head futher making Harry even more angry. 

"Listen to me when I speak to you." Harry growled as he quickly got up and marched towards the blond boy, lifting his head up making Niall cry out in pain. Niall didn't know what to do. He just wanted this to stop. He just wanted his mate to stop hurting him and leave him alone or to love him like he's suppose to do. 

"What did the Moon Goddess see in you?" Harry asked while looking Niall up and down like he couldn't believe that person like him even existed, in a bad way.

"I'm sorry." Niall said, his heart was breaking at the thought that he wasn't good enough for his mate. Harry opened his mouth, ready to break Niall's heart even more, but he stopped and just stared into Niall's eyes, which had tears in them again. 

Before Harry could stop himself he leaned in and softly kissed the blond boy's lips. It was a small peck, with their lips barely touching, but it made Niall blush and his heart skip a beat and for Harry, he never wanted this feeling of warmth and love to leave him. Harry got up and turned his back to Niall who still couldn't believe what just happened. 

"I think you should go." Harry said growling again, because he could feel that his wolf wanted to go back to Niall, but he couldn't let that happen and he just wanted Niall gone before he does something he'll regret later. 

"Harry, please, can we talk this out?" Niall pleaded out, hoping his mate will listen to him and try and fix things inbetween them. 

"Go, Niall." Harry slowly said as he turned around and Niall gasped when he saw his eyes were red as blood and sharp fangs were sticking out from his mouth. 

"Harry?" Niall asked worriedly because he still didn't shifted yet and he didn't even know how it all looked like. 

"Leave!" Harry growled, walking towards Niall, but before he could touch him or hurt him perhapse, Niall was already running out of the door and down the hallway while Harry quickly locked his door and groaned as he began to shift. 

_

Niall ran as fast as his little legs could carry him down the set of hallways, trying to find his way out but it's like there was none. He suddenly fell down on his knees and began to cry, he looked up and he felt like the walls were closing up on him, suffocating him. 

He brough his knees up to his chest as he slowly rocked his body back and forth, trying to calm down, but he couldn't. He was close to passing out when he saw a brown pair of eyes in front of him. He was about to back away when soft hands were placed on his arms, keeping him in place. 

"Hey, are you okay?" A gentle voice asked him and Niall visibly relaxed, but he was still on high alert. 

"Please." Niall begged. He just wanted to leave this place and go back to his mom, but he was stuck because be couldn't find his way out. 

"Are you lost? Come on." Gemma said as she helped Niall up and slowly and gently guided him to the kitchen and Niall was surprised just how close it all was. 

"Here." Gemma said as he handed Niall a glass of water and Niall took it carefully, he recognized her and he could only hope she wasn't as mean just like her siblings were. 

"Thank y-you." Niall said and Gemma smiled, she already liked the cute boy. 

"Are you Harry's mate?" Gemma asks him and Niall nods silently while looking down. 

"My brother can be a bit of an ass sometimes, but he's a great person inside and I'm sure he'll soon warm up to you. Just give him some time." Gemma said and Niall nodded, not knowing what else to say because he had a feeling like Harry won't be warming up to him anytime soon. 

"I think I should better leave." Niall said softly as he put his glass down and began to walk out of the large kitchen.

"Wait Niall!" Gemma called out after him, but Niall continued walking only when a hand was place on his elbow did he stop. 

"You can't leave." Gemma said and Niall looked at her confused. 

"Why?" He asked and Gemma was about to answer him when a rough voice stopped her. 

"Because you're the Alpha's mate, you belong with him." A voice said and Niall turned around only to find a tall Alpha male with black hair, sharp jawline and cheekbones with tan skin standing not even five meters away from them. 

"Zayn." Gemma greeted and Zayn nodded his head, barely paying attention to her as he eyed Niall up and down. 

"I better return you to Harry, he's going mental." Zayn smirked and he was about to grab Niall's arm when Niall moved away and ran from them. 

"Let him be." Zayn said to Gemma when he noticed she was about to run after him and she glared at him before watching as Niall left her sight. 

_

Niall didn't know for how long he has been running all he knew is that he finally find the right door and before he knew it, he was out of this place. He ran down the street, tall trees surrounding him. Suddenly, a car showed up besides him and Niall look at the window only to see Taylor glaring at him. 

"Stop." She said, but Niall didn't listen. He continued to run faster when he suddenly made a sharp turn and he was in the woods, running between the trees where Taylor's car can't go trough. 

"You'll regret the day you were born, you little piece of shit!" He could hear Taylor's voice, but he ignored her. 

He didn't know for how long he has been running, all he knew is that one second he was slowing down and the next one he's on the ground with heavy body on top of his. He opened his eyes only to see red ones staring back at him and the smell of obvious rut in the air. Niall gagged when disgusting smell hit his nose trails and the Alpha above him chuckled. 

"Let go of me!" Niall yelled, but there was no point of trying to fight, he's going to loose anyway because he was just a small Omega against an Alpha. 

"Shut up!" Alpha above him growled, slapping him hard against the cheek as he began to take off Niall's shirt. Niall continued to fight though which earned him another slap on the cheek and a hand around his throat, cutting the air out of him, making him feel dizzy. He could feel the man taking his jeans off before he heard the belt unbuckling and a sound of zipper being unzipped. 

"I'm going to have so much fun with you." The man whispered in his ear and Niall felt disgusting with himself, he felt like throwing up when cold air hit his exposed thigh and wet cheeks. He put his hands on man's chest and tried pushing him away one more time and it's like someone read his mind because the next second he felt someone pushing the man off of him and a neck being snapped. Niall cried out when he realized Harry was the one to save him and he quickly covered himself up. 

Harry's wolf, which was a black one, came towards Niall making Niall cry harder because he knew he destroyed the last bit of chance he had with him. He pulled his ripped t-shirt as far as it could go, hoping it covers his pale upper body, when Harry was in front of him. The wolf suddenly whimpered and Niall's head snapped up, thinking Harry was hurt but when a big furry head was place in his neck he started crying again. He wrapped his arms around the wolf as Harry sat down in front of him, hoping he can get as close to his mate as possible and when Niall whispered three words that Harry didn't hear in a long time he knew that he made a big mistake when he pushed Niall away, but he'll make it all up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love you all so much!


End file.
